Teddy Lupin: Year one
by syd and zuke
Summary: Join Teddy Lupin in his first year at Hogwarts. Watch him make friends, enemies, and maybe find love?  It's not as bad as the summary sounds...
1. All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

**We don't own any of the Harry Potter characters… They belong to J.K. Rowling…The lucky one….**

I walked over to Uncle Harry and gave him a big hug. It was the departure for my first Hogwarts year and I was happy because I got to go to the school my dad went to years and years ago. I could finally learn about my father and my mum.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Teddy Lupin and I am 11 years old. I live in an orphanage and I've never met my parents. I don't know how they died, but I miss them. Uncle Harry's the closest thing to a dad I've got.

Anyway, Uncle Harry hugged me back, and then squeezed my shoulder as I stepped back. He brushed a tuft of black hair out of his eye, revealing the scar. The scar always gives me chills. "What's wrong Ted?" asked Harry, touching the tips of my messy hair. I couldn't see it, but I guessed my hair was probably some shade of deep blue.

"Nothing, Uncle Harry." I said, a little too quickly. I started to think of happy things: my cousins, the new book Aunt Ginny had gotten me as a departing gift, and not having to go back to the wretched orphanage where the muggles make fun of me. I guess the normal turquoise color had come back. Yes, I said normal turquoise. That's one of the things I inherited from my mum. My hair changes color with my moods.

Just then I saw Victoire and her parents. I waved them over here and Victoire came running at me, her long hair flowing in the wind. She said," 'ello Teddy!" in her cute French accent and gave me a hug.

" Hey Victoire, "I replied, hugging back. She looked sad, as if something was bothering her. I was pondering over why when Aunt Fleur noticed and cooed," Our leettle Victoire will going to miss 'er sweet boyfriend." Victoire looked a little red and then I started turning red too. Is that why she gave me a hug?

Victoire looked like a ripe tomato and muttered,"Muzzer, you are embarrassing me." I stared in shock while Uncle Harry gave me a thumbs up sign. I don't love Victoire, OK maybe I had fancied her just a little when I was 6, but she didn't fancy me back. I think.

Uncle Harry greeted Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. Then I looked at the clock and notice only 5 more minutes until 11 o'clock. I started to panic and motioned to Uncle Harry was in conversation with Uncle Bill. Uncle Harry grabbed my bags and put them on the train.

I gave out last minute hugs and boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Well, are you ready for Hogwarts Ted?" I muttered to myself. I sat down close to the window so I could see Uncle Harry and Victoire. The whistle sounded. Suddenly Victoire started to cry. The train started moving, so she ran across the platform yelling," Goodbye Teddy" and,"Bye Teddy" until the train gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

**In Harry's POV**

"Now where have I seen that?", muttered Harry as he remembered a certain redhead little girl doing the same exact thing on the day he left for Hogwarts.

**Dear readers,**

**This was our first story so please be nice.**

**P.S. please R/R**

**Thank you,**

**~Syd and Zuke**


	2. First Fight

**We do not own Harry Potter characters. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns Harry and his friends… (no fair…)**

**Back to Teddy's POV**

I sat down and I realized there're two kids in my compartment. One was

a brown haired boy whose face was splashed with freckles and the other was a girl with blonde haired girl and with green eyes and looked very bored. None of us talked for many minutes until a lady came with a trolley and asked, "Anything off the trolley?"

The brown haired boy looked at the trolley and started to drool at the sight of candy. The blonde haired girl looked at the trolley and said, "I'll have a Chocolate Frog.", and gave money to the old lady. She opened the Chocolate Frog and the card inside it was none other than Uncle Harry.

"It's Uncle Harry!", I yelled. The brown headed one looked at me like I'm crazy and the other one just stares at me.

"You're related to the famous Harry Potter?", Asked the brown haired boy.

I replied," Well not exactly. He's my godfather. And what do you mean by famous?"

The blonde haired girl stood up and said," You don't know why Harry Potter is famous? Are you sure you're his godchild?" I stood up and suddenly felt angry.

I yelled," I know Harry Potter more than you!"

"Oh what do you know about Harry Potter?" replied the girl.

"I know he has three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and little Lily Luna!", I shot back.

The blonde girl yelled," Oh! You only know about the useless details! What about the important things such as the Battle of Hogwarts?"

I felt steam coming from my ear. Here is this little stranger, who claims Uncle Harry was the savior of the wizard world!

"Um why is your hair red?", asked the brown haired boy. And when I looked up I saw a little bit of dark red, the same color as Aunt Ginny when she is mad at Uncle George and Uncle Ron.

"None of your business." I said venomously and stormed out of my compartment. As I walked in the corridor I heard someone yell "Hey! Wait for me!"

When I turned around I saw the browned haired boy. I try to say in my meanest voice, "What do you want?" because it wasn't that I was mad at him. I was just mad at the blonde girl making up lies about Uncle Harry and then saying I don't know a single thing about him.

We found an empty compartment so we decided to occupy it. The brown haired boy said," Well since that girl isn't here and I hope you don't hate me, hello, my name is Aaron Morse. What's yours?" I hesitated until I replied, "Teddy Lupin."

Nothing really went on for a couple minutes. I summarized what happened so far: 1. A blonde girl hates me. 2. I hate her too. 3. I sorta made friends with Aaron Morse. And 4. I hate Hogwarts.

**2nd Chapter is done!**

**Please review or else we can't make the story better...**

**~Syd and Zuke**


	3. Which house?

**We **

**Do**

**Not**

**Own**

**Harry **

**Potter**

**It **

**Belongs**

**To**

**J**

**K**

**Rowling**

**( or WDNOHPIBTJKR)**

So, I basically made a friend with an overly excited boy named Aaron Morse. When I mean overly excited, I mean he drools and jumps at the sight of candy, treats, food, etc. I wonder what he'll be like at the Hogwarts feast. According to Uncle Harry, they have every kind of dessert.

Aaron broke the silence and asked," So…how do you change your hair color?"

I replied," I'm a metamorphmagus." Then a look of confusion spreads on Aaron's face, so I tell him," I can change my appearance at will," and I demonstrated by looking just like him.

Aaron gaped and exclaimed," BLOODY HELL! You look just like me!" I reply," Yup. That's what I can do." And I changed back to my normal turquois hair.

"Hey do you think you can change your voice? Since when you change your physical appearance, your throat will get thinner/ thicker and thus, your voice will get higher/ lower?" asked Aaron.

"Um…I don't know… I think my voice doesn't change" I replied. Who knew Aaron could be so… well.. logical?

"Oh, well I guess logic doesn't work with-",He began but then got distracted by something, "Hey is that food you got there?"

I look into my bag and sure enough Aunt Molly packed sandwiches for me. I said," Uh, yeah do you want to share with me? They're corned beef."

Aaron looked at the sandwiches and said," I love corned beef!" and we started eating the food.

Just then a girl comes in and said," We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes." And she walked down the train. "Well," I said," we better change in our robes." So, we went to go change and when the train stopped, we were ready to go to the sorting ceremony.

I asked Uncle Harry many times how you get sorted, but he just smiled and said," Just wait and see." But then Uncle Ron told me that you have to defeat a troll and Aunt Hermione slapped him and said," Ronald Weasley! You do not scare little Teddy!"

I then thought, "What house do I want to be in?" Everyone is a Gryffindor in my family, like for example Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, my dad, and basically all the Weasleys. But, I heard from Grandma Andromeda, my mum was a Hufflepuff, so I don't know what house I'll be in.

I asked Aaron," Hey Aaron what house will you think you'll be in?" Aaron looked at me and replied," Um…what's a house?"

I asked," Aaron, are you muggle born?" and Aaron nodded his head. Then I explained the four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw is the house of the clever, Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal, and Slytherin is the house of the cunning.

" Then I'll probably be in Hufflepuff." Said Aaron looking a bit gloomy.

"Why is that?", I asked feeling a little annoyed that he looks down on Hufflepuffs.

Aaron answered gloomily," I'm not smart, I'm not sly, and I'm not brave."

I replied," Well that logic with metamorphmagus convinces me that you are very smart."

" You really think so?" asked Aaron

I replied," Yeah, you'll make it in Ravenclaw."

Aaron replied, "I just hope that that snobbish girl doesn't become Ravenclaw." And we start laughing until we hear a loud " Ahem" and when we turn around we saw that said girl behind us, looking like she is either going to cry or going to kill both of us.

**Yes! three chapters in one day!**

**R/R PRETTY PLEASE! **

**~Syd and Zuke**


End file.
